


Raising Fire

by Shadowed_Aura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Canon Divergence - Battle of the Five Armies, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aura/pseuds/Shadowed_Aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having went with Tauriel and Legolas to Erebor, Lossendes had fought and survived. Now, helping pick up the pieces of the Battle of the Five Armies, will she perhaps find something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exploring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend).



> Disclaimer: I do not own "The Hobbit" or any part of Middle Earth. I only own my original characters.
> 
> This was a fix-it fic request from my best friend who wanted everyone to live and a character based off of her to end up with Legolas. It was also her way of practically forcing me to pick up a pen (or keyboard) again after over three years of no writing, and this is what she ended up with and encouraged me to share. So, here I am! Have a good read!  
> ~Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finders keepers?

'Explore the mountain and find any supplies to help the wounded.' Sure, it sounded like an easy request when Legolas had asked it of Lossendes, but had anyone actually bothered to look at the size of this place? It had been abandoned for generations to the care of that dragon. And when Lossendes said care, she meant that Erebor was an utter disaster after you walked past the great hall. Then again, it was a testament to the skills of the Dwarves that it was still standing at all, crumbling bridges or no.

“Gods, I am going to be lost,” Lossendes grumbled as she stepped over yet another gap in the floor. “Wasn’t Legolas thinking? I know he was a little frazzled from the battle, but still… After a few hundred years, one would think that he would remember I am capable of getting a bit lost. A mountain is not a city. This all looks the same, and I’d be much more useful with healing the wounded.”

Lossendes sighed as she turned yet another corner, torch in hand, only to find she was back in the great hall. A different end of it, yes, but the great hall nonetheless. Turning to the side again, she set off down a set of old stairs, her white blonde hair flowing behind her. After a few minutes walking down the seemingly endless steps, a crack sounded further down. She froze, listening and searching the darkness with her sharp green eyes. Silently, Lossendes pulled out her blade from its sheath when she heard another crack a moment later. Moving slowly, she stepped down the rest of the staircase and into the hallway it fed into. Squinting into the darkness, she saw that part of the wall had been blown away, the stone surrounding the maw blackened by dragon fire. Directly in front of the hole were the remains of what she assumed used to be a door, but it was a bit large, so maybe a window of some sort? Lossendes snorted when she remembered it very well may have been to accommodate the size of some Dwarves, but she admonished herself quickly. After having met Thorin and his company, her opinions on the other race had slowly been changing. Thorin himself left much to be desired with his annoying sense of entitlement, but Lossendes had found that the company of Fili and Kili was tolerable. She smiled slightly when she thought of Tauriel, who found one of the Dwarves a bit more than tolerable. Honestly, it would be completely scandalous back home in Rivendell, or even Mirkwood; but here on the Lonely Mountain, she doubted anyone (except perhaps Thranduil and maybe Legolas) cared all that much. The world was certainly changing...

Lossendes was thrown from her train of thought when a small explosion sounded from the room before her, rattling the walls and shaking the floor. She gripped the wall for support until the world righted itself before taking the few steps needed to poke her head around the corner of the doorway. Sword at the ready and with only the sound of the crystalline beads in her hair tinkling softly, Lossendes stepped into the room.

Despite her training, she nearly dropped her blade in astonishment at what she was seeing. Curled into a ball, and staring at her pitifully from under its small wing, was a young dragon. They stared at each other for a moment before Lossendes slowly lowered her weapon. She didn’t know if the hatchling could breathe fire yet, but she was not going to risk the thing feeling threatened and frying her for her own stupidity. Keeping eye contact, she slowly began backing out of the room, intent on finding Legolas or Tauriel. They would know how to deal with this. Well, she knew how Legolas would. He’d likely want to kill it. Tauriel it is. Lossendes sighed, thinking she was never going to be able to drag Tauriel from the wounded Kili. As she rounded the doorway, stepping backwards lightly, she heard a quiet, “…Wait…”

Hoping against hope that she hadn’t just heard the hatchling speak, Lossendes froze again. She raised her eyes to the ceiling while silently praying she’d been hearing things when it came again. “Where’s Papa?”

Groaning, her worst fears confirmed, Lossendes turned back around and practically marched into the room. The dragon hadn’t moved much, but she could tell that it was trying to scoot as far from her as possible with as little movement as it could manage. Raising a delicate eyebrow, Lossendes smiled awkwardly while slowly sitting on the stone floor. It was still staring warily at her when she spoke, nearly at a whisper. “My name is Lossendes Umdis of Rivendell and Mirkwood. Who are you?”

The dragon quirked its head to the side and asked again. “Where’s Papa?”

Lossendes grimaced. If her suspicions were right, and really, how could they actually be wrong in this case, the hatchling’s _Papa_ had been none other than Smaug, who was now dead and at the bottom of Lake Town. In her, and the rest of Middle Earth’s, opinion, that was a good thing. But for this hatchling, it would most likely spell disaster. Breathing deeply, she spoke as gently as she could. “Your Papa was Smaug? The dragon who has lived under Erebor for generations?”

The hatchling blinked at her and, after a moment, nodded.

Still hoping that the young dragon couldn’t breathe fire, Lossendes turned her eyes to the floor and responded. “I fear Smaug has fallen in battle.”

She braced herself for, well, she didn’t know what. Fire? Teeth? Being thrown against, or through, the stone wall for her words? But none of those things occurred. Glancing up, Lossendes saw that the young dragon wasn’t even looking at her anymore. It had turned its head to stare at the tattered drapery on the wall. Biting her lip, a nervous habit that no one had ever been able to break her of, Lossendes scooted a bit closer to the dragon. Hearing her move, the dragon’s head snapped up, causing her to freeze again, smiling warily at it.

“Was it you?”

Lossendes blinked in surprise, but at least she could answer honestly. “No, it was not,” and added, “Who are you?”

A few moments of hesitation and then. “Bero.”

Lossendes immediately recognized the old name, meaning little fire. She couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow at the slight sense of humor Smaug obviously had before his demise. Nodding, she continued staring at the dragon, Bero, before asking, “What are you going to do?”

Bero immediately answered. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

With a flick of his tail, Bero stood. Lossendes realized that he had seemed a lot bigger sitting down. Stretched out and standing, Bero probably wasn’t much bigger than the animals that the humans in Gondor or Rohan called dogs. Well, unless you counted his wings and tail. Then, yes, he was larger, but relatively speaking, he wasn’t even as large as that pony she had seen Bilbo, the Hobbit accompanying Thorin, riding. Blinking, Lossendes realized that Bero had begun speaking again.

“What am I to do? I can’t be with Papa even if I wanted to.”

Lossendes felt her lips turn up, thinking that Legolas would definitely say otherwise. He was a good Elf, but he often did not think before he acted, much to Thranduil’s dismay. In her opinion though, Thranduil could do with a little less thinking sometimes.

Obviously seeing her surprise, Bero continued. “I don’t want to fight. I don’t want to hurt anyone. Papa was sick. He didn’t know it, but he was. I couldn’t help him get better.”

Dragon’s Sickness was the first thing that came to Lossendes’ mind when Bero spoke, and she frowned. Bero pouted while she continued to think. She knew that Thorin barely overcame his own Dragon’s Sickness, and he had the help of his kin and Bilbo. But could a Dragon have it too? Admittedly, there wasn’t much known about dragons in this part of the world besides the fact that they loved to hoard treasure and burn villages and people. If what this young dragon said was true, those dragons had also been sick. Already, she knew that Bero was either very different or was what other dragons considered normal. A dragon who wasn’t sick. Turning again, she could see no blood-lust in Bero’s turquoise eyes. Honestly, they looked a little dull. _Sad_ , she realized in a rush. Lost. Bero looked lost.

Something in Lossendes stirred as that thought ran through her and as she sheathed her blade, she found herself saying, “Come with me. I’ll take you to the north where no one can hurt you. It’ll be alright. In the Wild, you might find freedom that you will not find here.”

Bero looked at her again. He looked like he was squinting at her uncertainly, like he was trying to discern a darker motive for her words. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was. None of the races of Middle Earth were known for being kind to dragons. Then again, she was quite certain this hadn’t happened before. This was new. And maybe, just maybe, it was good.


	2. An Explanation and a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lossendes has an idea.

Watching Bero as closely as Bero was watching her, Lossendes slowly raised herself to her feet and quietly stepped closer to the dragon. He continued to watch her with an unbroken gaze, but didn’t move as she lifted a hand and moved forward again. Lossendes knew that she could lose her hand. Gods, she could lose her entire arm, but for some reason she trusted that she wouldn’t. Moving still cautiously and maintaining eye contact, she crossed the last bit of space between her and the dragon’s deep red scales. As her palm ran up the oddly smooth surface, she nearly grinned in delight. A dragon. She was touching a dragon. Better yet, she was touching a dragon and not being ripped apart!

She moved her eyes away from Bero’s as she softly explored the scales surrounding the dragon’s head. After a few minutes of, well, petting Bero, Lossendes felt a deep rumbling coming from under her fingertips. It took her a moment to place it as a purr, and when she questioningly looked at Bero she saw that he had closed his eyes and was now leaning into her touch, still generating that deep rumble.

She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing aloud. Instead, she ceased the movement of her hand and waited for Bero to look at her again. When she met his gaze, she asked, “How long have you been here? How old are you?”

There was still some distrust in Bero’s eyes, but for the most part, he looked more relaxed. “I was born here. I don’t really know when. Papa said that it wasn’t important until I was old enough to breathe fire and…”

Lossendes visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief as she thought, _Thank the Gods, he can’t breathe fire yet. Maybe there’s a chance of this working._

“…Papa also said that’s when I’d be useful to him. So I’m not old enough to be useful-”

“That isn’t true. You’re fine. I don’t breathe fire, and I consider myself quite useful.”

Yes, the comfort probably didn’t mean much, if anything at all, but what else was she supposed to say? It was obvious to Lossendes that Smaug had only kept the hatchling, and she was now debating on whether or not the young dragon was even his, for the sole purpose of keeping a tighter level of control over Erebor. Once Bero could breathe fire, there would have been two dragons under the mountain. That meant one could leave and fetch more hordes of treasure and cause general havoc on Middle Earth, and the other could protect it. It really was a decent strategy. But now it left Bero on his own. Whether he belonged to Smaug or not didn’t matter anymore.

Bero raised his head to look up at Lossendes then. “Will you really take me with you? North? I think that’s where home is, but I’m not sure.”

Lossendes nodded in the affirmative. “We’ll both go. I don’t really have a home to go back to either.”

She smiled sadly when Bero blinked at her curiously. Rivendell was her home, well, she had been born there she knew, but she’d been sent away to live in Mirkwood by her father years ago. She’d grown up in Mirkwood with Legolas and Tauriel. She later found out she’d been sent there as a pawn to keep the peace between Thranduil, Legolas’ father, and Elrond of Rivendell. No one even knew it had been a problem, but apparently it had been. Hence her life in Mirkwood. Then, she and Tauriel had left to help the Dwarves after a nasty run-in with orcs and Legolas had followed the two soon after. The last thing that Lossendes knew, she and Tauriel had been banished from Mirkwood by Thranduil. They couldn’t go back. Regardless, she almost didn’t want to. Taking orders had always been something she didn’t favor doing, and for an Elf, that had been a partial disgrace on her. She had been put under the command of Legolas simply because she would only listen to either him or Tauriel. It was simple, really. They had her loyalty and trust. Others did not. Blind loyalty was not something she wanted to be a part of.

Lossendes wondered if Tauriel would come north as well until she remembered that Tauriel, knowing Kili was wounded but had survived, would never leave him behind, and Kili would not leave his brother, who would not want to leave their kin. Legolas would go back to Mirkwood with his father. That was also simple to understand. Shaking her head again, she smiled shakily at Bero. “Yes, we’ll go together. Tomorrow night, okay? You’ll have to sneak out of the mountain though. Do you know a better way than the front gates?”

“Yes. There are smaller passages out of the west side of the mountain that Papa couldn’t fit through. But I’m small enough!” Bero stated this proudly as he compacted himself into as small of a space as he could in example.

“Alright. The west side of Erebor. I’ll be there come nightfall tomorrow. Until then, stay out of sight of anyone, even if you think it’s me. I know my reaction to you was odd, but someone else would probably try and hurt you. If you like, go deeper into the mountain and hide until it’s time to go. Is there anything you need to know?”

Bero immediately replied. “Why are you helping me?”

Lossendes blinked for a moment before biting her bottom lip in consternation. “Well, you seem different. You’re not consumed by the bloodlust that I assumed all dragons had. I want to learn more about you and dragons as a whole, but I also understand what it’s like to be alone. I’ve no home to return to after the battle that has just taken place and while I know my friend Tauriel would happily stay here in the mountain, I do not think I could bare to live underground. It seems it’s time for me to go elsewhere once more. You need to get out and to safety, and I would not mind the company. This idea seems to suit everyone.”

The hatchling stared at her for a long moment with its piercing eyes before swinging his tail around and latching on to Lossendes’ wrist. “What do I call you? The name you gave me is difficult to say. Is there something else?”

“Indy. You may call me Indy. My two friends used to call me that because they couldn’t say my name at a young age either.”

The dragon purred loudly, and if he could, Lossendes was sure he’d be smiling as he said, “Okay, Indy! I’m going to hide now.”

Without another word, the hatchling released Lossendes’ wrist and practically scampered off. Staring after Bero in surprise, Lossendes leaned heavily against the nearest wall wondering what exactly it was she was about to do.


	3. Healing and Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lossendes helps the wounded.

After having actually scavenged around for things the army above ground could use as healing supplies, Lossendes swiftly headed toward the entrance to the mountain. Finding Tauriel wasn’t too difficult since she was with Kili, and Kili had been brought into the same room as Thorin, Bilbo, and Fili for their healing. They were family and refused to be separated. No one argued.

Thorin lay unconscious on the bed farthest into the room. His wound being the most serious, he was surrounded by both Dwarves and Elves as they rushed to clean and sew up the deep gash across his stomach. Bilbo sat nearby, looking exhausted and sending worried looks towards Thorin, his arm newly bandaged from the blade he’d taken to save Thorin’s life. Lossendes smiled at him encouragingly when he glanced across the room and saw her. The Hobbit smiled grimly back at her and turned away again.

On the next bed was Fili. He was awake and staring towards Kili, but he didn’t look like he was aware of his surroundings. After Thorin, his injury had been the worst. The stab wound into his back forced him to lie on his stomach. He’d been pushed off the crags beside Erebor and caught by his brother, but he’d broken his leg because of the fall anyway. It was probably to his best interests that he not be fully aware of his surroundings. Bofur was sitting beside him, worriedly trying to clean his wound and bandage it. Lossendes, though she needed to speak with Tauriel, headed straight for them. Coming to stand beside Bofur, she gently took the cloth from his shaking hands and continued his work. She moved quickly and continued on to sew up the wound through Fili’s right shoulder. Saying nothing, she placed her hand over the wound and silently sent a prayer to the Gods. Setting a hand to Bofur’s shoulder, she whispered, “He’ll be alright. You’ll see. You cleaned his wound expertly and set his leg. You did well.” Bofur smiled sadly, patting her hand, and went back to his silent vigil over Fili. Finally turning towards Tauriel, who was sitting beside Kili, Lossendes breathed deeply for a moment.

“Tauriel, may I speak with you a moment?”

The fire-haired Elf raised her head, ending her ceaseless whispers of comfort to Kili. “Indy. I’d wondered where you’d gone. Did you find anything?”

Lossendes fidgeted with the bloody cloth she was holding and muttered, “You could say that…”

In a flash of red hair, Tauriel was standing up and leaning towards Lossendes, but she was, as Lossendes noticed in amusement, still holding onto Kili’s hand. “Indy, what did you find?”

“Nothing of import. It’s the Dwarves architecture that has me in awe. That it has survived the abuse of a dragon and still stands is impressive. I found a lot of broken things and some rags we might clean and then use as bandages. I handed them away already. Everything is fine. The battle is won. You need only worry about your…Kili.”

Tauriel narrowed her eyes momentarily before sighing and sitting back down, shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Lossendes breathed in relief. No need for Tauriel to know about Bero. It’s safer that way. Besides, Tauriel need not worry about her unnecessarily. She had enough to concern her. Lossendes knew that Kili had almost not made it through the night with his injuries. Both he and Tauriel had been caught by a powerful Gundabad Orc on the side of one of the crags. It had almost ended…in a bad way. Both she and Legolas had gotten there in time to save them, but not before Kili had been nearly impaled by the Orc’s blade. Tauriel had been unconscious. Lossendes shivered briefly at the memory before pushing it away. It was over. They had won and they were alive. It was simple. Always simple.

She gave Tauriel a quick hug and a whisper of reassurance before running off to help with the rest of the wounded. There were many that needed seeing to.


	4. Going Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lossendes packs up and heads north.

Dusk of the next day came quickly. Lossendes had spent the last eighteen hours sealing injuries, cleaning wounds, re-bandaging, and giving comforting words where they were needed, but she never forgot her mission. She’d told Tauriel she was leaving the night before. Her friend had been confused, but she didn’t ask the amount of questions that Lossendes had supposed she would. She had promised Tauriel that she would return to the mountain and visit her one day and not to worry. She would, after all, be fine. She’d also said goodbye to Mithrandir, Bilbo, and Thorin. Legolas was the only one she couldn’t find. Lossendes had seen him last talking to his father outside the caves next to Erebor. Thranduil had left, but Legolas had looked as though he needed to be alone, so she’d left him.

There wasn’t time to find him now. She had to go. She’d made a promise. With her meager set of belongings and her blade at her side, Lossendes draped her forest green Elvan cloak about the shoulders of her lavender tunic (given to her by Thorin as a parting gift when he had awoken) and set off toward the west side of Erebor. She smiled when she thought of the adventures waiting for her.

She’d been walking until about an hour after sundown when she heard scraping coming from the mountainside. Lossendes stopped, waited, and moments later, Bero came barreling out of a newly created hole in the mountain where an old passageway must have been originally sealed.

He stretched his wings and huffed happily. “Hello, Indy! I’m here!”

Lossendes smiled at the young dragon who looked a lot smaller outside of the mountain than he had in the tiny room on the inside. His crimson scales shone in the moonlight, and he had some smoke rolling out of his nostrils. Breathe fire he could not, but apparently he could still create heat. Then Lossendes noticed that Bero looked much like a youth who had never before seen a horse might. He turned to the scenery surrounding him wide-eyed.

“Bero, have you never left the mountain?”

He shook his head. “Never. This is all new!” And with the joy of a child, he bounded in a circle around Lossendes’ legs, tail flicking about and nostrils flaring and crisp blue eyes wide at all the new sights and smells. This went on for a few minutes before Bero suddenly froze in front of Lossendes. Just like he had in the mountain when he first saw her, he curled up as small as he could, staring unblinkingly.

“Bero, what’s wrong? Is everything-” A twig snapping behind her had Lossendes unsheathing her blade and swinging it around without a second thought. She came face to face with Legolas, who had an arrow pointed directly at Bero.

“Legolas. Don’t.”

He didn’t take his eyes off of Bero as he answered. “Lossendes. I’m sure you’ve noticed that’s a dragon and not one of your pets you used to bring home from the forest.”

Emerald eyes narrowing dangerously, Lossendes took a quick step forward, swung her sword and cut the bowstring of Legolas’ bow, causing the arrow to fall away uselessly. Lossendes felt Bero scoot closer to her ankles as she put her blade away.

Legolas looked at the hatchling and then at her in utter disbelief. “Indy, you have to be joking! It’s a dragon!”

“Yes, Legolas, I can see that. I seem to recall that my eyesight is better than even yours. And his name is Bero. Also, you don’t have to worry since we’re heading north, which is away from everyone in Middle Earth. It’ll be fine. Would you just…listen, perhaps? Just this once?”

He glared at her with pure ice, but to his credit, said nothing.

Lossendes took the next few minutes to explain the day before. She talked about finding Bero, her theory about Bero’s actual parentage, and most importantly, Bero’s story about Smaug and his sickness. More seconds ticked by as Lossendes waited for Legolas to say something.

Finally, his shoulders dipped in resignation after looking once more at Lossendes’ expression. He knew she was determined and would have no qualms in fighting him should he chose that, but he knew that choice was his. She would never deal the first blow. She’d been that way since childhood. Raising his head, Legolas looked down at Bero. “Alright, but I’m going with you.”

Lossendes opened her mouth to argue again for Bero’s life and abruptly closed it when she registered what her long-time friend had said. Instead of arguing that point, she argued another. “No, you are not. Your place is beside your father, Thranduil, in Mirkwood. You are the Prince. You know better than to simply run off. I told you. I’m not coming back for a long time. I may not ever return.”

“Yes, and simply running off without saying goodbye is not exactly what you were just doing, right?”

“I could not find you! And I had made a promise to Bero that I would be here. Tauriel would have said my goodbyes.”

“Tauriel has not left the side of that Dwarf for two days. I would not have heard it from her.”

“Yes, you would have if you would just accept that she is in love with a Dwarf and talk to her. If I didn’t know better, I would call you jealous.”

“I am not jealous of a Dwarf.”

“Then stop acting like it.”

A third voice broke in cheerfully. “I don’t know who Tauriel is, but I think you like each other! Do you, Indy?”

Legolas glared daggers at the dragon sitting as close as possible to Lossendes. Feeling a slight blush rise on her cheeks, Lossendes crossed her arms and scowled at Legolas from the scant three feet between them. When he glanced back up at her, Legolas, to her appreciation, ignored the color in her cheeks and settled for watching her as though he was searching for something.

He spoke more quietly a moment later. “I was going north anyway. I didn’t follow you here. Father told me to find someone who could be important in the future. So, if you’ll have me, I shall go with you.”

Lossendes immediately felt her ire dissipate, and she bent to rub her hand over Bero’s head. “Very well, but you have to promise me you won’t try and hurt Bero. I trust you to keep your word.”

Legolas looked down once more at the dragon curled at Lossendes’ feet, but he looked a little less wary this time. “I promise not to hurt the dragon unless he does something to hurt you first. Enough?”

Lossendes quirked a smile and nodded before giving Bero one last pat and standing once more. “Good. I will hold you to that.”

He smiled. “Yes, I am well aware.”

As Lossendes turned from him and began her walk down the path towards the north, she felt a hand slip into hers. She startled for a moment before settling back into a steady pace and glanced up at Legolas. He was looking straight ahead, a small smirk on his lips.

She watched Bero bound about happily on the path ahead of them with a smile before she asked, “Who are we going to find?”

Legolas wrinkled his eyebrows for a moment before answering her.

“He goes by the name Strider.”


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixty-Four Years and Ten Months Later

Lossendes sighed quietly, twisting the band around her finger nervously as she stared out at the cold expanse outside the doorway. News had come last month from Erebor, a messenger sent by Tauriel, that Sauron was defeated and Gondor had its King. But still, there was no word from Legolas on his return home. Admittedly, he would most likely just appear, but she would have liked to know he was at least well enough to travel, even if she already knew he had survived. The messenger hadn’t known much information, but the good Dwarf had at least assured her of that.

She had not truly been worried for Legolas until news came telling of the battle on Pelennor Fields before Minas Tirith’s gates. Even now, despite that she knew he’d lived, remembering the dread that information had brought down on her made her feel ill. Shaking her head to clear her shadowed thoughts, Lossendes turned away from the door, shut it against the ice and cold, and silently moved towards the basket nearby the fire. She smiled at its contents and the contents smiled happily back, reaching up for her.

Bending down, Lossendes gingerly picked the child up and set her comfortably on her hip. “Hello, little Vena. I see you’ve awoken from your sleep.” The human child gurgled contentedly and laid her head upon the Elf’s shoulder. Placing a kiss on her forehead, Lossendes walked towards her chair by the fire, setting the little girl on her lap and cuddling with her. Tonight was going to be a bitter cold one and warming up now was better than doing so in the dead of night. Rocking soothingly, Lossendes wondered at how her life had changed. Nearly sixty-five years ago, she never would have imagined she would have this life.

Heading north with Bero and Legolas all that time ago, she had known she wanted to help Bero find his family, if there were any, and help Legolas on his mission to find someone among the Dunedain. Over time, they had in fact found the man called Strider, who had a much better reaction to Bero than had Legolas. Telling Lossendes and Bero of the little dragon lore he knew, Strider had then led them to one of the larger settlements of the Dunedain in the wilds where Lossendes had stayed. Bero had stayed with her after learning that dragons no longer inhabited the north and no one could say where they’d gone. Still showing no signs of Dragon's Sickness, he was allowed to stay and help protect the village, a job at which he excelled. Legolas had come and gone, traveling with Strider for many years, before finally returning. Strider, revealed to be Aragorn and the true King of Gondor, had gone to protect the borders of the Shire at the behest of Gandalf. Legolas had stayed with her in the home the Dunedain had built for her by that time. Lossendes had been very useful in healing the sick and injured, as well as helping care for the children in the daylight hours. The Dunedain had been grateful. Legolas soon proved to be valuable hunting game and protecting the villagers. Both Elves settled easily into their new life, and it came as no revelation when the two had asked the village cleric to oversee their joining a few years later.

The surprises had come later. Sometime about two years following their marriage, a knock on their door had brought to them an orphan boy who could have been no older than four. He had been found wandering the bluffs outside the village. He would not speak, but the Dunedain surmised his parents had been some of the Free Folk who still wandered the north and had been killed by passing orcs or any other manner of dark creature. Legolas had nodded solemnly and led the boy inside while Lossendes grabbed what blankets they had and started on some soup. Neither knew anything about raising children, as Elves rarely had them, but both knew he could not be turned away. Other houses in the settlement had their own children to feed and could not afford more. The one word Lossendes could get out of the boy that first night as she’d held him when he cried from his nightmares had been his name. Alexei. Lossendes didn’t realize until then how much she had wanted a child to care for. Bero mostly lived outside of the village because of his growing size, and he hibernated during the winter months, which in the north were many. Months passed, and Alexei began speaking and playing with the other children of the village. Lossendes and, she suspected Legolas, loved him like a son and then, a few years after Alexei was brought to them, another child, Elysia, had found her way into the village during the summer months. She claimed to be eight, a year older than Alexei was then, and her parents had abandoned her in the northern woods. As before, she had been taken to Legolas and Lossendes and welcomed with open arms.

Lossendes blinked and looked down when she felt a light pull on her hair, which was still unchanged by time. Vena, the baby girl in her arms, had lost her mother during her birth. Lossendes had been there, but even she had been helpless to heal the young woman. She had begged Lossendes to take her baby as her own, and Lossendes had agreed without thought. Both Alexei and Elysia had been grown, Alexei an apprenticing Blacksmith and Elysia well-married, so having another child would be no trouble. Legolas would be surprised when he came back. She had only been caring for the little girl for the last seven months and he had been away for nineteen.

Vena squirmed in Lossendes lap just then and she set the baby down on the mats before the fire. She had started crawling a few weeks ago, and Lossendes had quickly learned to never take her eyes off the little girl. Vena sat up and grabbed onto Lossendes’ robes before pulling up on them, trying to stand. The human women of the village had told her that Vena would begin doing that as she learned to stand, so Lossendes smiled encouragingly and held out her hands to the baby. “That is very good, Vena. You shall be walking sooner than I might expect. I will have to be careful of where I put things now. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Vena grinned her gummy smile and clapped before falling back down onto the mat. She looked confusedly up at Lossendes for a moment before pulling herself back up by the folds of Lossendes’ clothing again. Once she was in her previous position she giggled and tried to climb up higher. Lossendes looked at her in fond exasperation. “Oh, so now you would like me to hold you again? Well, alright.”

She moved to grab her and settle Vena back in her lap when the door swung open. Startled, Lossendes grabbed Vena and went for the blade she still kept in her stockings. Habits of a warrior do not die easily. Swinging around towards the door, the knife she held was quickly lowered as she recognized her visitor, who was shaking off the snow from his familiar forest green cloak as he shut the door against the wind.

Legolas smiled, blue eyes dancing with mirth, as he glanced at the knife and back to his wife. “I suppose I have had less warm welcomes. Possibly even from you.”

Lossendes narrowed her eyes in annoyance; annoyance which quickly melted into relief as she and Legolas stared at one another. A moment later, Vena grasped around and her tiny fists landed in Lossendes’ hair, causing her to wince. She looked back at Legolas, who was still standing in the doorway with an eyebrow raised, and began laughing lightly, setting her knife on the table nearby. Legolas soon joined her as he moved forward and pulled her into his embrace.

“It is good to be home. I have missed you, Indy.”

“And I, you. There is much to tell, but would you like to meet the newest edition to the household first?”

For the first time, Legolas focused his attention on Vena, who tilted her head and stared right back with confusion in her grey eyes.

Vena suddenly reached forwards with a wide grin, yelling, “Da!”

Cheeks going pink, Legolas’ jerked back, eyes widened comically at the word before he noticeably collected himself. "Well, it seems she knows who her parents are?”

Lossendes didn’t miss the question in his voice, nor the way Legolas’ eyes flicked to look at Vena’s ears, and smiled sadly. “Her mother died in childbirth and asked that I care for her. So, yes, I suppose we shall be the only parents she will ever know.”

“What of her father?”

“Dead.” Lossendes left no room for argument. In truth, Vena’s father, once finding out his wife was fading, had rejected the child and left the settlement. He had not been seen since the day of Vena’s birth. To Lossendes, the man was deceased.

Legolas nodded curtly in understanding, and he probably did understand due to his strained relationship with his own father, and changed the subject. “Well then, what is her name?”

Lossendes smiled warmly then and looked down at the dark curls covering the little girl’s head. “Vena. Her name is Vena. I thought it fitting since her mother was my friend as well.”

Stepping forward once more, Legolas’ lips turned up as he brought up a hand and touched Vena’s cheek softly as she cooed quietly in Lossendes’ arms. “Hello, Vena. Daughter and little Elf-friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos! I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism you have to offer as well! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> ~Aura


End file.
